Te quiero
by lluviaalamanecer
Summary: Handa tiene que volver a Tokio, así que decide hacer todo lo que Naru desea por apenas un día. Eso tendrá serias consecuencias.


**Notas de la autora: **ESE ONESHOT ES PARA +18 (LOLICON). En un principio no quise publicarla, pero como ves aquí esta. Esa es apenas una obra de ficción, así que por favor no la tomais enserio en absoluto. Los personajes no son mios como todos sabeis, y un ultimo aviso.

Yo, la propia autora me quede traumatizada haciendo ese oneshot a pedido de un un usuario de otra pagina de fanfics, así que están avisados, solo digo eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo único <strong>

"_¿Qué es la felicidad? Algo que te hace sonreír que no lo hace a nadie más."_

Seishuu estaba molesto, pero en verdad más bien triste. Tendría que volver a casa más pronto de lo que había planeado, así que lo mejor seria empezar a hacerse las maletas lo mas pronto posible….al menos antes que Naru apareciese.

— ¡Buenos días sensei!— La única persona que él no quería ver fue la que entró tan pancha en su habitación con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. ¿Cómo Naru podría sonreír de aquella forma cada día? Esa era una de las muchas preguntas que se hacía Handa todos días. Y muchas veces deseo poseer esa misma luz que irradiaba de ella regalando felicidad con cada paso que daba.— ¿Qué estas haciendo, sensei?— preguntó saltando en la espalda de handa curiosa.

—¡Naru!— la reprehendió mientras empujaba la maleta con los pies lo más lejos de ella como fuera posible. Luego, consiguió agarrarla por la camiseta de forma acrobática, pero era bien probable que más tarde su espalda doliera como el infierno, aunque eso no le importó mucho, la verdad.— ¿Qué quieres ahora?— bufó resignado, al fin y a cabo esos serían los últimos momentos con ella antes de volver a Tokio, así que…¿Qué importa? Tener unos pocos recuerdos a más no le hará ningún daño tampoco.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!— Naru chilló escabulléndose de los brazos de sensei como un pequeño gatito en busca de libertad antes de hacer aquella carita de poker face como si entendiera al fin lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por un momento Handa se asustó, así que aun estando de espalda intentó empujar la maleta lo más lejos posible mientras que tapaba la visión de Naru con su propio cuerpo, pero Naru no se dio cuenta de ello.— Sensei esta otra vez con esas cosas S&M,¿ verdad?

Handa tardó en entender a donde aquella pequeña mocosa quería llegar, pero cuando escuchó las siglas S&M se puso rojísimo, pero no como tomate sino como una fresa del color más rojo que hay.

— ¡ESO ERA APENAS TRABAJO! ¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!— Chilló desesperado intentando que Naru se callase, porque ella era una de las primeras en divulgar esos pequeños detalles suyos por toda la isla.

— ¡Sensei es un pervertido! ¡Sensei es un pervertido!— cantó con voz chillona haciendo que Seishuu la siguiera como un loco antes de darse cuenta del que estaba haciendo y empezar a carcajear de ello. Se río tanto que su estomago le dolía y tuvo que pararse para descansar. Naru también dejo de huir y observó a sensei preocupada. Handa no la miró a los ojos, porque ella podría ser una mocosa, pero seguía siendo muy lista para la edad que tenía, y ese lado de ella lo asustaba un poco.— Sensei…— ella se le acercó lentamente mientras que con sus pequeñas manitas acariciaba el negro y lacio pelo de Seishuu.

— ¡¿Quién te enseño a decir esas cosas?!— él la reprendió aun sin dejar de sonreír, pero Naru siguió estando ahí a su lado, sin pensar siquiera en apartar la mano de su pelo, consolándolo en silencio.

Entonces, lentamente e inexorablemente las lágrimas hasta ahora inexistentes bajaron de los ojos de Handa sin poder evitarlas más. Él no sabía que debería hacer, pero más aún, no quería volver a casa. Pero lo más extraño de todo fue….que él, todo un hombre estaba siendo consolado por una mocosa que mal había aprendido los kanjis más básicos, pero aún así se equivocaba a menudo. Si, él no era para nada un persona normal.

— ¡Tengo una idea! — Naru gritó animada momentos después en que Handa dejó de llorar.— ¡Ojisan tiene un montón de bebidas guardadas! Y después que él las bebe se queda feliz!— explicó animada, para ella esa era una idea genial.

Handa la observó durante un rato nada contento. Él no era bueno con la bebida desde secundaria. Aun hoy jamás podrá olvidarse de aquella maldita vodka que probó en una fiesta hace tiempo, desde aquel día no bebió nada más que no tuviese 0.0% de alcohol en ello. Todas las veces que se acordaba de ello se ponía depresivo, jamás podría olvidarse aunque quisiera de aquella noche cuando se buscó pelea con los matones de su antigua secundaria. Los muy cabrones bajaron sus pantalones y luego lo echaron en un cubo de basura. Desde entonces paga a alguien para que le echen la basura.

— No creo que sea una buena idea, Naru.— la avisó ya con ganas de vomitar, pero Naru era muy persistente.

— ¡No se preocupe sensei!— sonrío haciendo la pose de las niñas superpoderosas— ¡Naru salvará el día!— y con ese ultimo deje salio corriendo motivada. Seihuu intentó detenerla pero no pudo, ella era más rápida.

Naru no tardó en volver como Handa lo había previsto, y claro, se llevaba encima una bolsa llena de bebidas alcohólicas consigo. Y por un momento se preguntó como nadie no le dijo nada sobre ello.

"¡Mierda!" eso fue todo lo que salio de su boca, pero Naru no se habia dado cuenta de su estado al ver las bebidas siendo puestas encima de la mesa. Handa tardó en calmarse, pero cuando se acordó que tendría que ir mañana envió todo a la mierda. " ¿Sabe de una cosa? ¡BEBERÉ ESTA MIERDA HASTA NO PODER CAMINAR CON MIS PROPIOS PIES!" Eso fue lo ultimo que él pensó antes de empezar a emborracharse. Mientras que Naru bebía su sumito de Tomate observándolo curiosa.

¿Resultado? Con la primera botella terminada Handa ya saltaba de un lado para otro como un mono por lo borracho que estaba, y mira que apenas había sido la primera botella.

Algunas horas más tarde Seishuu empeoro, incluso empezó a enseñar a la pobre y inocente Naru sus revistas porno sin dejar de criticar la mierda de letra que habían puesto en la portada de la revista, pero Naru simplemente miraba a los pechos de la mujer en la portada sin entender porque eran tan grandes.

— ¡¿Me EsTaS EsCuChAnDo!?— vociferó totalmente borracho.— ¡mIrA eSo! ¡El PechO De EsA cReTiNa eStA TaPaNdO La lEtRa!— abrió uno de los pósteres de par en par rabioso, mientras que Naru miraba la silueta de la mujer desnuda recostada en un sofá sin nada puesto. Así que rápidamente tocó sus propios pechos disgustada, ella no quería ser una adulta con pechos pequeños.

— ¡Quiero tener pechos así!— Dijo de repente impresionando a Handa por un momento antes de el darse de hombros y tomar un trago más de su tercera botella de alcohol.

— VeAmOs…— musitó dejando su revista a un lado y tocando con las dos manos los pechos de Naru, luego los acarició sin darse cuenta que Naru soltaba un largo suspiro sin llegar a entender que le pasaba.— No…SiGuE sOñAnDo QuE pEcChOs GrAnDeS tU nO tEnDráS.— carcajeo antes de volver a coger la botella para darse un buen trago.— Mierda, Ya Se aCaBó. ¿Hay más por ahí?— dijo pareciendo menos borracho mientras observaba Naru expectante. Ella le enseño una pequeña botella que él no tardó en quitársela de las manos y beberla de un solo trago.— Oye, Naru….¿Qué bebida era esa? Sabía más amargo que la comida de mi padre.— musitó entendible esa vez intentando leer los kanjis de la botellita sin llegar a entenderlo muy bien, estaba tan borracho que no podía decir ni cuantos dedos tenia en sus propias manos.

— Vi-via-tra li-qui-do.— leyó lo mejor que pudo, pero fue suficiente para que sensei lo entendiera perfectamente.

—¿¡ VIAGRA!?— Gritó desesperado recuperando la razón por un corto periodo de tiempo, mientras que Naru le miraba sin entender su desespero. — ¡VAYA MIERDA!— dijo antes de darse de hombros. Nunca antes había bebido algo así, por eso no sabia bien los efectos secundarios además de lo obvio. Al fin y acabo estaba tan borracho que empezó a reírse de su propio estado antes de sentir que su miembro se ponía totalmente erecto sin ninguna razón aparente. En un principio solo observó como crecía sin notar que Naru también lo estaba viendo toda la cosa hasta ahora extraña para ella.

—¿Estás bien sensei?— Naru preguntó llegando más cerca de él preocupada sin poder evitar dejar de mirar aquella cosa entre las piernas de sensei creciendo.

Después de eso fue lo peor, el dolor. Handa dejo de sonreír y empezó a acariciar su propio miembro sobre el pantalón intentando hacer que el dolor parase, pero había bebido la botellita entera, así que probablemente sino se aliviase dolería mas.

—¡AH!— dejó escapar un pequeño aullido de dolor sin dejar de empujar hacía abajo su miembro con las dos manos.— ¡Mierda, como duele!— musitó de esa vez mirando Naru con cara de dolor.

—¿Sensei?— ella tocó su pelo preocupada.— ¿Qué esta pasando?— susurró asustada mientras observaba a sensei con la cabeza baja.— ¿Qué puedo hacer?...¡Ya sé! ¡Llamaré a alguien!

—¡No!— Handa la detuvo rápidamente con una de sus manos libres antes de mirarla confuso por un momento.— Dame tus manos.— pidió viendo que ella obedecía. Así que él rápidamente las puso encima de sus pantalones.— Quiero que abras la cremallera de mis pantalones y acaricie mi pene.— dictó de forma honesta.— Tu me hiciste eso, y ahora me vas a ayudar.— dijo viendo que Naru asentía con la cabeza inocentemente.

Entonces, sus manitas no tardaron en abrir lentamente la cremallera casi de forma curiosa. Eso hizo que Handa soltase un largo suspiro de expectación, porque ya había perdido la poca razón que tenia con la segunda botella de alcohol que había bebido un rato atrás.

Luego, Naru se dio cuenta que él se llevaba un calzoncillo negro, y que dentro de el se escondía algo grande y puntiagudo. Así que de forma curiosa tocó la punta de aquella cosa que marcaba el calzoncillo con la punta de los dedos, descubriendo que en realidad no era algo completamente duro, sino que al contrario, un poco blando y maleable.

—Ahhh….— Handa suspiró cerrando los ojos por un segundo y preocupando Naru.

— ¿Duele mucho sensei?— preguntó apartando las manos de forma inmediata haciendo que Seishuu reclamase un poco.

Entonces, dijo para que ella bajase sus calzoncillos, pero luego cambio de idea. Decidió hacerlo por si mismo de forma rápida y eficaz. Y Luego dijo para que continuase. Naru miró impresionada el que veía delante de sus propios ojos antes de volver a tocarlo como sensei había dicho. Movía sus manitas de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente, haciendo que sensei de vez en cuanto dejase escapar un "ahhh…así." Sin poder evitarlo. Pero claro, después de cierto tiempo él volvio a coger las pequeñas manitas de Naru mientras la enseñaba a hacerlo de forma más rápida, haciendo que él casi tuviera un orgasmo al ver los pequeños ojitos de ella tan interesados en el que él la enseñaba. También explicó que debería hacerlo rápido y lento a la vez, en el que resultó que Handa tuviera que tapar su propia boca para no aullar de placer al ver lo que ella le hacía.

Pero antes de llegar al orgasmo, algo dentro de él deseo tocarla, y así lo hizo.

—¿Sensei?— Naru le miró sin entender porque él acariciaba su pelo, y por eso apartó sus manitas del miembro de sensei haciendo que él hiciera mala cara.

—¡Continua!— rugió hasta que ella volvió a acariciarlo allí abajo, y cuando lo hizo, la cabeza de sensei ya exhausta se recostó en el calido y estrecho hombro de Naru, y con eso musitó.— Me vengo….— pero antes que el esperma pudiera salir, Handa apartó las manitas de Naru del eje de su pene, no quería ensuciarle las manos, por lo menos no a ella.

Él se quedo un rato así, con su cabeza encajando perfectamente en los hombros de Naru mientras olía su inconfundible olor a Konomon. Toda ella olía a mar y también al maldito Konomon que empezó a amar también. Y casi instantáneamente empezó a besar su cuello mientras que sus largos dedos acariciaban los pequeños bracitos de Naru. Ella era adorable, no importa cuantas veces el la veía, nunca era lo suficiente, cada vez que se encontraba con ella la vía más y más adorable. Incluso su piel sabia bien.

—¿Sensei?— Ella intentó apartarse sin entender que estaba pasando, pero Handa rápidamente la levantó por la cintura y la puso sobre sus piernas aún desnudas. Eso sorprendió Naru, y cuando ella amenazó con decir algo Handa la calló poniendo su dedo en sus labios.

— Tranquila….solo te tocaré.— habló como un adulto por primera vez sin poder evitar dejar de besarla.— ¡Dios!… eres preciosa.— sonrió besándole el pelo mientras que con sus manos levantaba su pequeña camisa de manga corta. Naru se quedó quieta mientras era acariciada por el sin miedo. Ella era tan pequeña y a la vez tan adulta que era algo difícil de entender.

Lentamente Seishuu acostó Naru en el Tatami, y delicadamente su boca se fue a su pequeño ombligo, y allí fue donde empezó a dar pequeños besitos por donde pasaba haciendo que Naru sonriera porque le hacia cosquillas.

"_Ella es tan inocente…" _Handa pensó subiendo un poco más hasta que sus labios tocaron sus pequeños pezones. Ella suspiró dejando de sonreir y sintiendo algo diferente aun sin entender que aquello era denominado placer.

Handa placenteramente beso durante un rato los dos pezones de Naru haciendo que ella murmurase extasiada "Sensei…" pero él no le gusto que le llamase así, por eso dejo de besarla y sus labios se fueron a los oídos de Naru.

— Llamame Handa-san.— musitó con voz aterciopelada mientras volvía a besar los pequeños pezones de Naru, y momentos después chuparlos en un principio lento y luego un poco más rápido. Naru en un principio gritó "Sensei" pero después de su mirada de reprobación empezó a llamarlo handa-san más y más excitada.

Sin poder evitarlo, las manos de sensei se fueron a los pequeños pantalones de Naru, y allí lentamente empezó a bajarlos con deseo. En un principio pensó acariciarla solo con las manos, y sí lo hizo, pero luego tuvo que detenerse, porque quería penetrarla pero….solo había prometido tocarla, así que utilizar su boca seria más que suficiente.

Naru vio como los labios de Sensei empezaban a bajarse para tocar sus partes intimas avergonzada. Intentó hacer que él levantase la cabeza agarrando su pelo, pero tuvo el efecto contrario, él se bajo más y dio una larga y lenta lambida en el centro de Naru haciendo que ella diera un grito, por eso, Handa rápidamente levantó su brazo y lo puso delante de la boca de Naru.

— Muérdelo cuando quieras gritar.— la avisó volviendo a lamber el pequeño centro de Naru. Y solo con pensar que él era el primero que le hacia sentir placer se excitó otra vez. Por eso la lambió más rápido antes de empezar a chuparle, haciendo que Naru se contorciera en sus manos mientras agarraba la cabeza de sensei con las dos manos y mordía su brazo para no gritar.

— Sense….No, HANDA-SAN!— Dejo escapar antes que pudiera morder los brazos de Sensei haciendo que él tuviera un segundo orgasmo solo con escuchar su voz. Él la volvió a lamber más rápido otra vez dándose cuanta de que ese fue su primer orgasmo.

El tiempo pasó, y él aun seguía allí, con la cabeza entre las piernas de Naru viendo como ella abría y cerraba los ojos como viendo el paraíso. Él quería hacer que ella gritase su nombre otra vez, pero se detuvo, él podría estar borracho pero no era idiota. Ella aun seguía siendo una cría, por eso mismo empezó a vestirla con cariño. Volvió a ponerle los pequeños pantalones y luego buscó su camisa de manga corta por el Tatami para vestirla, y fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta de que Naru se había quedado dormida, la pobre estaba exhausta.

— Tan frágil…— murmuró para si mismo dándose cuenta de que aún levaba los pantalones bajados, cosa que rápidamente arregló, aunque tuviese tardado casi una hora entera para ponerlos. Él no supo como, pero terminó acostado junto a ella con su nariz pegado en su pelo.— Buenas noches, Naru….—fue el único que dijo antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p>El sol era tan brillante por la mañana que Handa se despertó con una terrible resaca. Pero lo primero que sintió no fue su terrible olor a alcohol sino que el inconfundible olor a Konomon que emanaba de la pequeña criaturita que yacía a su lado.<p>

En un principio no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado…pero cuando se acordó de ello la culpa le corroía de los pies a la cabeza mientras se apartaba de ella avergonzado.

"¿¡Qué hice?!" pensó tapándose la cara con las manos. Ahora jamás podría mirar a nadie a la cara sin apartar la mirada. "¿Desde hace cuando me transformé en un sucio y repugnante lolicon?" chilló para si mismo sin poder mirar Naru siquiera.

Él la había tocado, ¡había hecho cosas impensables con ella! Debería ir a la cárcel por ello, pero extrañamente algo dentro suyo, bien en el hondo no se sentía del todo culpable, sino que más bien libre.

Cuando Naru abrió los ojos Handa apartó la mirada, pero ella no entendió el porque. Así que mismo estando avergonzada por lo de ayer, aunque no entendiera del todo lo que pasó, caminó lentamente hacia donde él estaba y le acarició el pelo del mismo modo acogedor que horas atrás lo hizo. Pero Handa se sentía tan culpable que bajo la cabeza hasta que esta tocó el suelo del tatami a modo de perdón.

— ¡Naru! ¡Perdóname!— suplicó aún sin levantarse la cabeza—¡ soy una persona horrible y merezco pudrirme en la cárcel!— repitió esa frase las veces que fue necesaria hasta que Naru también se bajó la cabeza hasta que tocó con la de él.

— ¡Perdóname! ¡Sensei!— ella también chilló , pero a diferencia de Seishuu, ella sonreía.

— ¡Naru no!— el la levantó rápidamente, pero luego arrepintiéndose de ello apartó las manos de ella como si doliera tocarla.— Soy yo quien te debe pedir perdón. ¡Te hice cosas horribles!

— Ya lo sé, sensei.— respondió avergonzada.— Yo pensaba que eso solo pasaba entre dos hombres…pero…

—¡¿Entre hombres?!— la encaró boqui abierta.

— Si, vi eso en uno de los mangas de Tama-san, y en el enseñaba hombres haciendo lo que tu me hiciste y cosas más extrañas.— apartó un poco la mirada.— Y Miwa nee-chan también ya me había dicho sobre no dejar que nadie me tocará en lugares extraños.

— ¿Entonces…tú lo sabias?— murmuró sin poder creerlo.— ¿Entonces…porque no me detuviste?— Naru se calló por un instante que pareció eterno.

— Porque….¡Te quiero!— chilló cruzando los brazos.— ¡Y se sensei se casa con otro hombre no podría ser mi esposa!— le miró llena de convicción.

Entonces, algo dentro de él se rompió. Hizo una tontería, aún sabiendo que tendría que volver hoy a Tokio. ¿Qué haría ahora? Pensó sobre decirle la verdad y luego dejarla, pero solo con pensar en ello su corazón crujió. Después de un rato pensativo resolvió que tomaría la responsabilidad de sus actos sean ellos nobles o no.

— ¿Naru?

— ¿Si, sensei?

—Llámame Handa-san— la sonrió antes de continuar— ¿Me quieres Naru?

— Claro sense…¡Handa-san!— Chilló feliz viendo que él abría sus brazos, y ella saltó en ellos rápidamente tan contenta como siempre.

Quizás algún día ella se canse de él, o descubra que lo que de verdad sienta no es amor sino que admiración, pero hasta entonces, él continuará estando a su lado y jamás soltará su mano, incluso si en el decorrer de los años se haga viejo y ella se case con otro. Porque talvez….también la quisiera al final de cuentas.

— Naru…— Repitió su nombre por tercera vez apartándose un poco para poder coger sus dos manitas y encajarla con las suyas.— Si yo me fuera, ¿Vendrías conmigo?— Naru pareció pensar durante un buen rato, como una mujer adulta. Eso hizo que Handa sonriera lleno de orgullo.

— Solo si me prometiera no dejarme a un lado, y me dijeras "Te quiero" por lo menos una vez al día. — sonrió satisfecha.

— Buena respuesta.— él sonrió también antes de besarle la frente con delicadeza.— Y antes que se me olvide…..te quiero.

Era una promesa.


End file.
